


Five Moments of Thought

by stelladelnordxd



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Evy POV, F/M, Movie Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in which Evy thinks about the three soul-marks on her body, and how those three marks affect her life, no matter how much she wants to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



> Admittedly, this is my first time writing, not only fanfiction for The Mummy Series, but Ardeth/Evy/Rick fanfiction. I hope I did the requester justice, and I hope they enjoyed it. It was defaulted on, because I was in the hospital during the week it was due, so they'll probably get more than one gift, but I still hope they enjoy it. For the original requester - I hope you like this. It follows pre-series and during the movies, of course, and I sort of left the ending open-ended/ambiguous, aha. But still.

Growing up, Evy always stared at the small tattoo on the curve of her neck with awe and wonder. It was a tiny little thing, with a book, a gun and horse all interlocked together. When she woke up in the mornings, she would trace the mark with a small smile, wondering why she had three marks instead of two, like most soulmates had. Then, she would go downstairs and smile at her parents, who had their own identifying soul-marks, only on the inside of their hips and not their necks like her.  She would look away when things became too intimate though, and she would blush and happily think about when she found her own soul-mate, her own happiness.

And then her parents died. They didn't die at the same time though, and that was what hurt her the most. Because she saw what happened, when one person died before their soul-mate, even if it was by a few minutes - Pain, intolerable pain that had the other person screaming in agony and heartache. And Evy knew, when her parents died, that she didn't ever want to go through that pain.

But of course, Evy couldn't control her destiny.

***

When she was sixteen, she met the boy she thought she was supposed to be with. He had a horse on the back of his neck, and while it wasn't an exact match, it was something that sent shivers down Evy's spine every time she saw it. It was even worse though, when she touched it, because it burned. And Evy was intelligent enough to know that the burning of one's mark upon touching it was never a good sign, but she was also stubborn enough to ignore it.

After all, Evy didn't want finding her soulmate to be an adventure, not after the death of her parents. She just wanted something simple, something easy. Something that would allow her to relax and live an easy life with a kid or two, and not have to worry about doing anything out of the ordinary.

But of course, by the time Evy had turned seventeen, she had realized the truth when she came upon the man with his actual soulmate. And she couldn't bereave him of his soulmate, not when she was fooling herself.

And, as her brother was prone to pointing out, not when she wouldn't be happy.

***

When she met Rick for the first time, everything changed. It was the third time she truly thought of her soul-identifier, and only because when she laid eyes upon him in the rotting jail cage, her mark burned with an intensity she had never felt. And when he had kissed her, even as a last-act of a dying man, it had hummed underneath her skin, bursting to break free like it was meant to be.

And try as she might, she couldn't ignore it, which was why she just had to save him from being hung and had to include him in her search for the city.

Why she also had to include him in everything that was involved in her life, even though she barely knew him. But she didn't mind, and somehow, she knew, neither did he.

As Evy went through the city, running and finding adventure all at once, she found herself falling in love with the man, and hoping against all hope, that he shared her soul-mark, especially on or around his neck.

And it wasn't until he was carrying her out of a pyramid that she found her answer, and kissed away her happiness.

***

They'd been married for a short period of time when she realized that he had a horse mark on his neck, too. She knew, of course, that his mark was the gun and her mark was the books, but the horse mark was what confused them both. They had asked one another if they had ever met someone with a horse mark and the answer had been no. They had forgotten about it, of course, in return for kisses upon kisses and –

Well, eventually, Alex was born.

They thought, briefly, that the horse was a symbol of Alex being _theirs_ but when that turned out to be false, Rick and Evy shrugged it off and continued to do what they do best – go on adventures, together.

It wasn't until one night, when Alex was five and asleep in his little bed, that they found out the truth by a stumbling Ardeth, drunk out of his mind on something that he would not tell them about. And it wasn't until Ardeth was kissing Rick and Evy's mark was burning and Rick was kissing her that everything went up into flames, and –

Well, it was certainly a surprise to see Ardeth's horse.

***

The last time Evy thought about her soul mark was when she felt the blade in her stomach, blood squishing all around it and flowing out of her. She could feel the life leaving her body, an even worse, she could feel the screams and the pain that Rick and Ardeth were feeling along with her -- And every time they kissed one another and every time they spent the night together in bed flashed by the forefront of her mind as she fell to her knees, as she heard Rick calling for her.

Somewhere, she could even hear Ardeth screaming; and she could feel Ardeth's wonder at which person it was he was losing, miles and miles away from where he was at that moment.

Her eyes sought Ricks, the true love in her life and as he fell to his knees in front of her and she collapsed in his arms, she couldn't help but wonder if this is what her Dad felt when her Mom died, and if her Mom could feel what he was feeling.

She tried to tell him what she was feeling but the most she could do was feel his cheek in her palm, and as Evy took one last breath, she took away Rick's pain.

But she couldn't take away her own pain. Not even as she opened her eyes to the pain of her own soul mark being re-branded on her skin.


End file.
